Locked Away
by SavannahNicole
Summary: What happens when a young demon lord goes on an alliance signing with his family and finds a secret princess hidden in a tower?
1. Chapter 1

Locked Away Chapter 1

Rin looked out her small window. Her long black hair hung by her petite body frame that seemed to be hugged by her kimono. She was looking for a carriage that should be coming soon. She was feeling a little sad that she would not be meeting the family that was coming, but she never meets anyone. Rin's Parents are Lord Naraku and Lady Kagura of the Northern Lands, and technically she is the princess of the Northern Lands. However, Rin is 17 years old and no one knows she exists. She has been locked away in a tower since she was a baby. The only living people that know about her is Naraku and Kagura. The priestess that delivered her also knew but soon after Rin's birth Naraku had her killed so she couldn't tell anyone. Rin started to wonder why she was kept a secret. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the locks on her door being unbolted. The door swung open and in the door way stood her father.

"Rin get over here" He seemed to be in a bad mood. He was always upset when she was by the window.

"Yes Father" She knew he only came to the tower when he wanted to tell her something important or to bring her food. It wasn't dark so she knew he had something to tell her.

"The Lord and Lady of the Western Lands are coming today with their two sons. You will be fed much later in the night and will not make a single noise during the day. Am I clear"

"Yes Father but why and I kept a secret and not make any noise"

"Are you questioning me" His voice slightly raised.

"No. I was just wondering" right after she spoke she felt a stinging feeling on her cheek. She let out a quiet shriek as she fell to the floor.

"You are not to question what I do" and with that he left her room. Rin heard the door shut and lock. She sat on the ground as tear began to fill her eyes. All of a sudden she heard a carriage pulling up to the castle. She jumped up and ran to her small window.

First she saw a man get out. 'He must be the Lord of the Western Lands'. He had silver hair that was pulled into a low braid. 'He appears to be a demon'. Next a woman stepped out holding the hand of a boy who looked about 5 years old. 'That must be the Lady and their son, but thats impossible. She is a human and so he must be a half demon. How can a half demon-' just then her mind went blank as the last person stepped out of the carriage. He appeared to be about Rin's age, and he had sliver hair that flowed in the wind. 'So he must be full demon and heir to the Western Lands'. She continued to watch them as for a few minutes before she saw her family go out to greet them.

"Oh Lady Izayoi and Lord Inu no Taisho how wonderful to see you and the boys again" Rin knew that voice. It was her mother's voice.

"It has been too long Lady Kagura. Oh my Sota is getting so big" Rin watched as everyone, except the the boy her age, go inside the castle. 'Why isn't he going inside like everyone else' Just then her eyes met his. Rin quickly ducked. 'Oh no did he see me? If he saw me Father will kill me'

* * *

"We will be arriving at the castle soon Lord Inu no Taisho" 

"Wonderful. Thank you. Sesshomaru" He said turning to his oldest son "you are to be respectful to these people"

"Of course Father" Sesshomaru said Half Heartedly. 'How pathetic is this. A demon having to ask for mere humans for help to defeat stupid wolves.'

"Mi lord we are at the castle now"

"Ok family lets go and I mean it Sesshomaru. You better behave" Sesshomaru nodded as he rolled his eyes. When they got out of the carriage they were greeted by the family of the Northern Lands.

"Oh Lady Izayoi and Lord Inu no Taisho how wonderful to see you and the boys again"

"It has been too long Lady Kagura. Oh my Sota is getting so big"

'She is so fake. I dont understand how father puts up with her. Mother never would have told Father to lower himself and ask mere humans for help. If mother where her things would be much different'. Everyone started to walk towards the castle. Sesshomaru stopped 'what is that scent? It smells like the Lord and Lady but nicer'. He looked at the tower 'It's coming from there.' He looked at her for a second before she looked at him. They looked at each other and for a few seconds before she ducked. 'What the hell is wrong with her? Why didn't see come down to greet us? ' Sesshomaru thought for a moment longer before finally walking toward the rest of the group. 'Perhaps I shall ask Naraku what is in the tower'

"Say Lord Naraku, What is in the tower" Sesshomaru tried to ask in the most respectful way possible.

Naraku and Kagura glanced at each other. As Naraku answered he tried to hide his surprise. "Oh nothing really just some old junk that isn't important. Why do you ask"

"I was just curious, thats all" 'I suppose she is not to be seen. She did look slightly worried when I saw her though"

"Please excuse Sesshomaru's rudeness, it is none of his business what you have in that tower" Sesshomaru heard his Father apologizing for him.

"It's no big deal. Every boy his age is curious about everything." Everyone laughed except Sesshomaru.

'This jackass dares to compare me to a simple human boy' He felt his blood start to boil.

"Ah here we are. I figured that Sesshomaru can stay in this room alone, and Inuyasha would be staying with you and Lady Izayoi's room seeing how young he is."

"Yes thank you very much"

"If it is alright, I shall retire for the afternoon. The trip took alot out of me." Sesshomaru lied. He didn't really need rest, but he wanted to get away from Naraku before he attacked him. Naraku and Inu no Taisho nodded and Sesshomaru entered the room.

* * *

Thats the end of chapter 1

Don't forget to tell me what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Locked Away Chapter 2

Sesshomaru laid on the bed trying to clear his mind before dinner. 'Who was that girl in the tower? Why did Naraku lie about her? Why do I care?' He couldn't seem to understand it. Why couldn't he keep his mind off her? 'Someone is coming' he said to himself, and then heard a knock on the door.

"Uh Lord Sesshomaru dinner will be ready in about ten minutes" The voice that spoke seemed to be shaking.

"I'll be down in a moment" he said through the door. 'That must be a human. It's so pitiful.' He decided it would be bad to be late for dinner, so he started to head down to the dining area.

"Ah right on time Sesshomaru" Naraku must have thought he wouldn't be coming down for dinner because he sounded surprised. Sesshomaru gave a simple nod and took his seat. "Inu no Taisho, I was thinking we could discuss the issue at hand after breakfast."

"That sounds good"

"Oh my this looks wonderful Kagura, please give my compliments to the chef." Izazoi said. Everyone agreed and started to eat. Except Sesshomaru, who didn't need nor want to eat right now. In fact he wouldn't have even come down for dinner had his Father not told him he had to be respectful. He took a few bites of his food so no one would question him about about why he wasnt eating. When dinner was over everyone retired to their rooms.

Sesshomaru just sat in his room and looked out his window at the tower, trying to see if he saw her again. Instead he saw Kagura walking toward the tower with a plate of food. 'What is she doing?' he thought to himself. 'I know someone is up there but who? When Kagura leaves I will go see' he decided and continued to watch the tower.

* * *

'Who is he? What does it even matter I'll never meet him' that is what Rin has been thinking ever since she realized he saw her. 'I wonder if he told anybody. Maybe he will keep his mouth shut and no one will know he knows'. Just then her door opened.

"Here take your food" Kagura said tossing a plate of food towards her daughter.

"Thank you Mother."Kagura scoffed and began to leave."Mother, why am I kept a secret"

Kagura stopped walking and turned to her daughter. "Because you are a disgrace"

"But why? I've lived in this tower since I was a baby. I've never done anything to be a disgrace" Rin covered her mouth 'Oh I'm going to get it now'

Instead of a slapping her Kagura simply stated "You were born thats disgrace enough" and left.

Tears began to form in Rin's eyes as she heard her door lock. She threw herself on her bed without even touching her dinner.About 15 minutes later Rin was still crying when she heard her door open.

"Rin shut up. Your so pathetic. Now tell me did that boy see you?" Naraku was furious and Rin was taken aback by the question.

"Uh not that I know of" she lied. She knew he saw her.

"Your lying." Naraku said as he smacked her.

"No honest" Rin cried out but he wasn't listening. Instead he started to beat her. After a few more slaps, kicks, and punches Naraku started to leave. "You better hope he didn't see you." Rin just laid on the floor on the floor, to hurt to move.

About five minutes later Rin got up and looked at herself in her mirror. One of her eyes had been hit so hard it formed a black eye. Her nose was bleeding a little and her lip was busted. Her arms and sides was black and blue. She brushed her fingers against her bruised stomach. She let out a faint cry as she winced in pain. She started to walk towards her bowl of water and washcloth to wipe the blood off her face. She froze in mid step when she heard someone at the door. 'Maybe I should hide...No I'll just have to take it.' Rin stood in front of the door as she waited to see to see who was going to beat her now. As the door opened Rin's mouth dropped. 'How can this be. He's the boy from this afternoon.'

* * *

So yea this one is mildly short. Hope you enjoy it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Locked Away Chapter 3

"Why are you up here" her voice was shaking as she spoke.

'What happened to her? I knew I smelt blood in the air.

"Did you hear me? Why the hell are you up here" her voice got louder but was still fairly quiet. "You have to leave now"

"Why are you up here? Who are you"

"I asked first"

'I'll get no where this way.' he thought. "I'm Sesshomaru heir to the Western Lands and I'm here because I wanted to know what was up here." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "And you"

"Uh me? I'm uh...Rin...and I-I uh live here." She shuttered 'hopefully he won't ask anymore questions.

"and"

"and what"

"Why do you live up here" "That's not important, you must leave here now. If they find me you up here"

"Who is they"

"It's not important you must leave"

"Who are you to boss me around like this" his voice raised a little.

"Fine then stay but keep your voice down" She said walking past him with her damp wash cloth going toward the mirror. She began wiping the blood, that was now dried, from her face. Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes off her as she washed her face.

'I wonder who did that to her. She seems to be avoiding my questions'

"Your a demon with really good hearing right" She asked him as she turned to face him.

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything"

"If you hear someone coming you have to hide or warn me"

"Why should I do that? I fear nothing" Rin rolled her eyes as she walked past him closing the door.

"Listen I will answer any questions you ask if you warn me if you sense someone" her voice was pleading with him.

"You will answer truthfully" Rin nodded her head. " Fine. Who did this to you"

Rin winced "My Father"

"and he is"

She winced again "Lord Naraku"

Sesshomaru's normally emotionless face had shock written all over his face for a quick second. "That's impossible. That would make you a princess and princesss don't live in towers, kept a secret to everyone, and beaten by their fathers" he said coldly.

Rin gave him a cold glare and simply replied "I said I would answer truthfully.

"Fine say I believe. Why are you locked in a tower"

Rin's eyes began to water "Because I'm a disgrace"

"What did you do"

"I was born apparently" Rin started to bite her lip. "Can I ask you a question"

After thinking about it Sesshomaru replied "I suppose"

"How are you a full demon when you little brother appears to be a half demon" Sesshomaru felt his blood begin to boil. Rin took a step back from him. His eyes turned red, the normally straight marks on this face were jagged, and his claws became sharper than knifes. He went up to her and grabbed her by her throat then picked her up. "Pl-please st-stop" Rin gasped for air as Sesshomaru's claws went deeper into her skin. When Sesshomaru got the scent of her blood her quickly released her and went back to his normal self. After he realized what had happened he grabbed the wet wash cloth and walked toward Rin who was now cowering in the corner. He bent down and went to place it on her neck. As he put the wash cloth on her neck she flinched and tried to back away from him. "Be still" he commanded as he applied pressure to the wounded neck. He began to shake and tremble. 'I suppose she is afraid. She would be a fool not to be'. After about five minutes of silence Rin spoke.

"Thank you. I think the bleeding has stopped now" Rin stared up at him. He quickly glanced down at her and then at her neck as he removed the wash cloth. She was right he neck had stopped bleeding.

"Are you feeling better" She looked down at the ground.

"I guess. You might want to hurry up and leave now before they notice your here"

"What would happen if they caught me up here"

I'm not sure. Kill me." Rin lowered her voice to a mere whisper. "Or you"

"Are you worried they might kill you"

"Not me but you. I couldn't live with myself if someone else died because of me" Tears started to stream down her face.

"Fine. I will leave but I will see you again". Sesshomaru said as he started to open the door.

"But it isn't safe" . Sesshomaru left without a word. 'I don't understand, why does he want to come back'. Rin went and laid on her bed and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Sorry it took so long I got behind in school. I know I made Sesshomaru out of character but I figured that he is only Seventeen. So yea 

Tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Locked Away Chapter 4

'Why' Sesshomaru asked himself this question for the rest of the night. He successfully made it back to the room he was staying in. 'I haven't felt this way since Mother died yet hurting Rin has brought this feeling back. Why?' There was a knock on the door 'What is it?'

"Breakfast is ready Lord Sesshomaru. Will you be eating with the royal family?" Sesshomaru thought about it for a second. 'Will I be able to not kill Naraku? Probably but it might be difficult.' Sesshomaru decided he would stay in the room, but before he could answer he heard a female answer for him.

"Of course he will be" Sesshomaru knew that voice. He hated that voice. It was the voice that ruined his life. It was Izayoi's voice.

"No I will not" he said calmly through the door. As though she knew he would say that she called for her husband.

'And of course Father will come running to her like a pathetic little puppy. It's sickening'

"What's wrong my dear?" Inu no Taisho asked his wife.

"Sesshomaru refuses to come to breakfast"

"What do you mean he refuses?"

"He said he wasn't coming down." Sesshomaru's door flew open as his father and Izayoi walked into the room.

"And why aren't you coming to breakfast young man?"

"Because I don't want to, and I would prefer if your woman did not answer things for me"

"Please call me Izayoi" she requested sweetly.

"No" He replied coldly.

"Sesshomaru you will go join everyone for breakfast" his Father ordered trying to keep his cool.

"And what if I don't"

"You don't have to worry about that because you will be joining everyone for breakfast" he growled as he and Izayoi walked out of the room slamming the door shut. Sesshomaru wasn't stupid and didn't want to test his father's patience so he decided to go.

Sesshomaru walked down the elegant hallway, and then stopped. 'What is Inuyasha doing with Father or his woman?' He decided to get a better look, but not let them see him.

"My name is Inuyasha. What's yours?"

"I'm Kagome. I like your ears."

"Why don't you have ears too?"

'Stupid Inuyasha, that girl is a human.' Sesshomaru thought.

"I don't know, but I would like to have some too." She smiled.

"I'll try to find a way to get you some. Come on, we better hurry and get to breakfast or we'll get in trouble." He grabbed her hand and started to walk until she took her hand back. She looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. "Come on I don't want to get in trouble."

"I can't go to breakfast with you. So I'll see you later." She started to walk away, but stopped when she saw Sesshomaru.

'Hmm she must be trying to hide that she is a servant here. Oh well this isn't my problem.' "Inuyasha, come we must not e late for breakfast."

"But I want Kagome to come too." He began to whine.

"She said she can't so let's go. Now." He raised his voice a little.

"But why can't she?"

"Because I am a servant here." Kagome said bursting into tears. Inuyasha walked over to the crying girl and hugged her. This made Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow.

"It's okay. Maybe we can play after breakfast."

"You still want to play with me?" She asked stopping her tears. He nodded.

"Inuyasha let's go." Sesshomaru turned and walked toward the dining room. Inuyasha waved goodbye to Kagome and followed after his brother.

When they arrived in the dining area everyone was already starting to sit down.

"You boys made it just in time." Izayoi said cheerfully. Sesshomaru said nothing and took his seat.

"So Inu no Taisho, I was thinking that Sesshomaru should come to the meeting after breakfast."

"Well that would makes sense seeing how he is the heir to the throne."

'Damn it. Now I have to go to the meeting and hear father beg for assistance from pathetic humans. A pathetic human that hides his beautiful daughter and beats her…Wait did I just think that she was beautiful? No I couldn't have. She is mere human.'

"How about it Sesshomaru? Will you be joining us?" Naraku asked. Sesshomaru knew he had no choice and nodded his head. "Wonderful."

"Now that that is settled Izayoi would you like to go to the village and go shopping?" Kagura asked.

'How can she pretend she has no daughter like that?'

"Oh I would love to go, but what about Inuyasha and Sota?"

"They can play with that servant child Kagome." Inuyasha smiled and looked at his mother.

"Well I guess it's okay."

"Great! We will leave as soon as you're ready."

The rest of breakfast continued with small talk between everyone except Sesshomaru. He simply sat in deep thought about Rin. 'Why has she been on my mind all morning? Maybe I'll go see her tonight.' Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. 'That's if she will even talk to me. I did almost kill her.'

"Sesshomaru come one we are going to start the meeting." Sesshomaru nodded at his father and got up from the table. He followed Naraku and his father to Naraku's office.

* * *

Rin laid on her bed trying to focus on the book she was reading. She sighed. 'Why can't I keep my mind off of him? I want to see him again even though he did almost kill me.' Rin started to read her book again. Not thinking about her bruised stomach, she rolled over on her to lay on her stomach. She let out a small cry and stood up. She opened her kimono to reveal her stomach. It looked much worse now than it did earlier. She closed her kimono and fell to her knees. She wiped away a tear. 'Why am I always crying? It's true. I am a disgrace.' Rin stood up and walked over to her small window and began to watch the castle entrance. 'What in the Hell? They are from the village. She's a demon slayer and he's a monk. What are they doing here?'

* * *

Heh alright I'm soooo super sorry this took forever. I've been incredibly busy. I should be updating more soon now that I have my own computer. Although I might get it taken away. I happen to be failing five of my eight classes. So I will try to update more before I get completely busted. Oh well wish me luck. 


	5. Chapter 5

Locked Away Chapter 5

"So let's start this meeting shall we." Naraku said.

"Of course, Koga of the Eastern Lands has started to invade the Western Lands. He has killed countless demons and entire villages." Inu no Taisho stated.

"Has he stated why?"

"He says I am an unfit leader because I married a human." Inu no Taisho quickly glanced at Sesshomaru, who seemed to wince at hearing his father.

"I see. So what do you think we should do?"

"Well if the North and the West team up and ambush Koga and his army it will push him back it his own lands, where he won't be able to take over anymore lands."

"Yes, you're right. What do you need me to do?"

"Lend us some of your armies."

"I'll talk to my General, but consider it done. Anything else?"

"Yes, I will need Izayoi, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru to stay here in your castle." Inu no Taisho spoke very quiet, but still loud enough to be heard.

"I do not need to stay here. I can go to battle father. I am not weak." Sesshomaru said raising his voice but still staying calm.

"I know, Sesshomaru, but I need you to stay with Izayoi and Inuyasha."

"I will not stay to protect your woman and her child." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"You will do as I say Sesshomaru."

"The hell I will. Mother would have been able to protect herself and her children. Your woman is too weak to protect anything."

"You will show your stepmother respect young man!" Inu no Taisho yelled.

"Perhaps I should leave the room." Naraku interjected quietly. Truthfully, they had forgotten he was there.

"No me and my son are through talking on this matter." Inu no Taisho said while glaring at his son.

"Right, well, your family is more than welcome to stay here." Just then there was a knock at the door. "Enter."

"Milord, a woman named Sango and a man named Miroku are here to see you. "

"Oh yes, I was expecting them. Please send them right in."

A few seconds later the two appeared in the room. They bowed their heads at Inu no Taisho and Naraku. Sesshomaru hid in the shadows. He knew immediately that they were a monk and demon slayer, but couldn't think of a reason they should be there.

"Milord you wished to see us?" Sango said.

"Yes, I did. I want you to stay in the castle for a little while. Demons have been attacking the entrance gate at night."

"Has this just started up recently?" Miroku asked.

"Yes it did come to think of it."

"Hmm I wonder why. We'll have to look into it."

"I also have guests that are demons and they are not to be harmed."

"Demons are not safe to keep as house guests, milord." Sango started, but as soon as she finished the sentence a two-tailed cat demon jumped into her arms.

"For not liking demons, you sure do keep strange company, human." Sesshomaru said stepping out of the shadows.

"That's none of your business demon."

"Sango perhaps we should go look at the castle entrance." Miroku said dragging her out of the room. "Good bye milord."

"Is this meeting done?" Sesshomaru asked rudely.

"Uh, yes. I guess it is." Naraku replied clearly shocked by his voice.

"Sesshomaru, we are going to have a talk tonight on respect. Am I making myself clear?" Sesshomaru scoffed and left the room. "Please excuse my son's rudeness. I will have a long talk with him about it.

"It's alright; everybody goes through this at his age." Naraku replied. _Hopefully they can make his death intensely painful._

_Who the hell does he think he is? It's partly his fault mother is dead._ Sesshomaru walked back to his room. The meeting lasted about 6 hours. It was now one o'clock in the afternoon. He decided that despite the fact he didn't actually need to take a rest, it wouldn't hurt to pass the time.

About three hours later, Sesshomaru awoke to his father loudly opening his door. Honestly he had forgotten all about his father's "talk".

"What the hell do you think you're doing being so rude?" Sesshomaru just watched his father. "Answer me."

"I do not want to stay here with your woman and her child; I want to go fight for our lands." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"You will not refer to them as my woman and her child. You will call them Izayoi and Inuyasha. They are your family."

"No. Mother was my family." He said angrily.

"You can not blame us for your mother's death." Inu no Taisho raised his voice. Sesshomaru just glared at his father for what seemed to be hours. Finally tired of arguing with his son, Inu No Taisho turned to leave. "There is no reason for you to come down for dinner tonight." His father said calmly and walked out of the room. Sesshomaru laid on his bed and watched the tower.

* * *

Rin's point of view.

* * *

Rin hated the fact her father would be the one bringing her dinner to her tonight. She sighed. Naraku was never in a good mood after traveling all the way to and up the tower "just for her". Rin heard the noise she had grown to hate. The door unlocked and a man pushed his way through.

"Dammit Rin, get away from that window."

"Yes father." Rin got up and slowly walked toward her father.

"I'm going to seal that window since you can't seem to stay away from it." He said placing her food down on the table.

"No you can't!" Rin gasped but before she could apologize she felt a hard slap across her face, and she let out a small squeak.

"How dare you talk to me like that." Naraku yelled. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm no one. Please forgive my insolence father." Rin answered bowing her head. Naraku turned to leave, but came back to deliver a hard punch into Rin's stomach.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that. Next time I won't show so much mercy." He said as he left the room.

Rin laid on the floor for what seemed like half of an eternity. She felt increasing pain whenever she would breathe or even move a fraction. Finally she got tired of wondering what was causing her so much searing pain. It only took her one glance before she realized what was hurting her so much. She let out a scream that would chill the devil's blood before she could bit down on her lip or tongue or anything else that could muffle it. Once she knew what she was up against she began to fear she would die. Bleed to death. Any moment she would surely start coughing up the blood of something that had been punctured. Her mind went blank and everything was gone.

Rin wasn't sure how long she was out, but when she woke she was in her bed and her stomach felt better. She quickly raised her upper body only to be forced, gently, back down by a hand. Her vision was still hazy, but she had a good idea who it was. "Sesshomaru, is that you?"

"Yes."

* * *

Alright, so needless to say I'm soooooo very sorry about taking forever. I moved and lost my papers, and I found chapter five, but I'm still searching for the rest. I'm extremely sorry.

Anyways, but yeah that the chapter, don't worry it'll all tie in together.


	6. Chapter 6

Locked Away Chapter 6

The room was silent for a few minutes while Sesshomaru and Rin stared at each. While Rin stared in shock, Sesshomaru was studying her face, as well as the rest of her.

He noticed her new wounds without having to pay much attention. "What happened this time?" he asked without breaking their staring contest.

"Still sore from last night," she lied though she wasn't sure why and that he wasn't stupid enough to believe her.

"Don't insult my intelligence. You're lying." He answered calmly seeing right through her.

"Excuse me?"

"Some of your wounds are fresh." He stated pointing out the obvious.

"No they aren't, they are the same as last nights." She said offended he wouldn't believe her lie. Rin tried to sit up to emphasize her point, but her punctured rib began to throb and she had to quickly bite her lip to keep quiet so Sesshomaru didn't hear her.

However, since he hadn't taken his eyes off of her the entire time she's been awake, he saw everything. "Well what happened this time?"

"I already told you, nothing, I'm fine."

"I'm beginning to get tired of your lies. Tell me the truth, now, or else I can't help you."

_Maybe he can help me._ "Well you see, Nar-"Who_ are you trying to fool? He can't help you, no one can help you. _ "Um, never mind." She sighed. "I'm just still in pain from last night, that's all."

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. "Why won't you just tell the truth? It can't be that hard, human."

Rin cocked her head to the right, "You called me human."

"That's because you are human."

"But why not Rin, you know, my name."

"Why would I remember something as useless as a human's name?" he asked coldly. Of course he knew her name was Rin. It was her name that was constantly on his mind the past twenty-four hours, but that was beside the point.

"Fine, demon, or are you just a half demon? I can't seem to keep up, being a useless human and all." Just like he knew her name was Rin, she knew he was a full demon, however they were fighting with words and like his bothered her, her words bothered him.

"You filthy piece of trash, how dare you!" He raised his hand to slap her for the mistake she's made, but stops. _Why can't I smack her? I've killed people for less than what she's done. _

Rin didn't flinch when he raised his hand, she was slightly hoping he would leave and be safe, but he didn't leave. He just stood there watching her.

"Why are you still here? You should've hit me and left, it's what happens here, so why didn't you?" Her voice was quiet, but she knew he heard her. "Please answer me."

"Is that what you want? Do you want me to hit you and leave? Do you want me to be like everyone else?" His voice was calm, but Rin felt like there was something else. Still, she shook her head. "Then why is it that you keep asking me to?"

She paused for a minute as tears began to slowly build in her eyes. "I," she paused again, "I just don't want you to die." Confusion flashed onto Sesshomaru's face, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"And who do you think is going to kill me?"

"Naraku." She simply stated. "He's powerful."

"He couldn't kill me if he tried. Now tell me what happened tonight?"

"I already told you."

"Dammit Rin, I want the truth."

"Fine! Naraku beat me again. Are you happy now? I slipped up and told him he couldn't do something and he beat me. I have a hole in my stomach from where he kicked me so hard; it broke one of my ribs. I have cuts and gashes from where he hit me so hard my skin split." Rin hadn't realized she was yelling until she was standing in front of Sesshomaru. The pain was killing her, but she ignored it. "There you go. Now you know. So what can you do about it? Nothing! Nobody can anything about it. So just-"

Suddenly Rin's vision went hazy and her eyes rolled back into her head while she collapsed. She would've hit the floor had Sesshomaru not caught her. He was shocked to say the least. No one has ever yelled at him like that.

Once he put her back in her bed he began to patch up her wounds with what little bandages she had in her room. He couldn't understand how a man could do this to his own daughter anymore than he could understand why he cared. He decided he would probably be able to speak more rationally to Rin once she woke up, and so he waited.

Sesshomaru wasn't waiting for long before he heard Rin groan out of sleep.

"Sesshomaru? What happened?"

"You collapsed," he stated simply.

"But why?"

"You were yelling at me."

"What did I say?" Rin asked hoping she hadn't said anything to horrible to him.

"You were yelling at me about Naraku."

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that," she said quietly. He just continued to stare at her as if he was trying to read her mind. "Why did you stay?"

"I wasn't done talking to you," he answered casually. Rin felt her heart sink.

"Is that all?" she asked looking into his emotionless amber eyes.

"What other reason would there be?" he asked looking back.

Rin quickly looked away. "Huh, oh, uh I don't know. What else did you need to know?"

Sesshomaru knew there was something, but dropped it. "What do you do up here during the day?"

"Normally I just read or write. There isn't much you can actually do." Naraku and Kagura decided when she was four that no child of theirs was going to be uneducated, even a hidden one.

"Does anyone visit you?"

"No, I only see my parents late at night, and I guess now you."

"I'm going to stay up here with you then."

Rin's mouth dropped. "Are you insane? If they catch you up here then they will –"

"Kill me?" he said cutting her off. "They can try. If you can't protect yourself then I will."

"There's no need to endanger yourself, I can protect myself."

"Because you're doing a great job already." He said sarcastically.

"How do even plan to pull this off? Won't they notice if you go missing? Heir to the Western Lands, and all?"

"I'll have a plan by tomorrow night." And he would. If there was one thing Sesshomaru was good at, it was strategy.

"Why did you come back here tonight? I thought for sure after what I said last night you wouldn't come back."

"Is that what you want?" He thought they had already been over this, but he decided he would ask the same question any time she asked her same question.

"No I enjoy your company; it's nice to have a visitor that doesn't necessarily draw blood, but I still don't understand why you came back."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure why he came back, or why he keeps on insisting on coming back. All he knew was that he was compelled to save her. Of course, he couldn't tell her that, so he went with: "You're the only human here I can tolerate. I figure I might as well talk to someone."

"Oh." Rin didn't know what else to say. "Do you know who-" Rin was cut off by the sound of a loud smack. "What the hell was that?"

Sesshomaru rose from his sent and walked to the window, looking out at the front entrance. "It's just the demon slayer and the monk. It would seem she hit him."

"What, a demon slayer? What is a demon slayer doing here?"

"Naraku said there are a lot of demons at the front gate, and called them in to fight." He answered sounding as bored as possible.

"Demons? At the front entrance? Are you sure that's what he said?" She asked confusedly.

"Yes, why?"

"I watch the front entrance all the time, and I haven't seen a demon in years."

Sesshomaru turned from the window and looked at her. "You're sure?"

"Yes. Demons hadn't made it to the gate in years."

"I have to go. The sun will be up soon. I'll see you tomorrow night after your dinner." Sesshomaru said walking to the door.

"Wait," Rin called trying to get up.

"Stay still," he ordered turning to face her, "What is it?"

"Uh, are you sure you want to come? I mean I don't think it's safe and-"

"Yes, I'm sure, and I don't care if it's safe or not."

"Alright then, Goodnight Sesshomaru."

He turned back to the door and opened it. "Goodnight Rin." He closed the door and was gone.

Rin smiled to herself as she thought about how he remembered her name.

* * *

I know, it's pretty lame how bad I am at updating frequently. It's sad how I have up to twelve chapters written(I even have the ending all planned out), I just can't seem o get in the mood to typing them. But what can I say? I do appreciate everyone being so nice in the reviews so far, you guys really make my day. : )

Alright so, yep that's chapter 6. It isn't great, but I don't think it's absolutely horrible either. What exactly is Naraku's plan? Why did he bring in a demon slayer and a monk? And just where is Jaken? Find out next time. Until then review, and try to stay interested.


	7. Chapter 7

Locked Away Chapter 7

Sesshomaru paced back and forth in his room. He just returned from an uneventful breakfast. Well, actually, he didn't know if it was eventful or not seeing how he didn't pay attention. Helping Rin was all he thought about since he left her room. _"Why is she so worried on rather I live or die? Does she honestly believe these mere humans can kill me?" _ Those were the questions on his mind that he didn't have any answers for. However the main question that was driving him mad was why she would ever care. He couldn't figure it out, even worse he couldn't figure out why he cared.

"_I feel the need to save her. I've only known her for two days, yet I seem to care, and on top of that she's human. I will not be like my father." _Sesshomaru felt himself growing angry as he usually did when he thought of his father and that human. His train of thought was brought to a screeching halt as laughter filled his ears. Curiosity taking over, Sesshomaru walked toward the window and looked below him. Once he realized what was going on, he decided to watch in hopes of clearing his mind.

"Inuyasha you're so funny."

"You wanna hear another joke?" Inuyasha asked laughing.

"I don't think you can top that one Inuyasha, it was just too funny," Kagome squealed in delight.

"Oh yeah I can. Why is six afraid of seven?"

"Why?"

"Because seven eight nine!" Inuyasha said falling to the ground in laughter with Kagome soon following. "I told you it was funnier."

"Heh yeah you were right." After about two minutes the laughter stopped. "Thank you for helping me with my chores Inuyasha."

"It was nothin'. I needed someone to play with and Sota doesn't think I'm funny."

"I think you're funny." Kagome said smiling. "Come on, let's go play in the sandbox." Inuyasha nodded and grabbed her hand as they ran toward the small wooden box with sand.

Sesshomaru walked away from the winder, and laid on the bed. He already decided he would spend the day with Rin, but he didn't know where he could hide in case someone came up to the tower. He could remember how the room looked as if he was standing in it, and then it hit him. He could hide behind her giant mirror she kept by the bed. It was both tall and wide enough to hide him.

"_So now I know where I'll hide, but how will I be able to help her? I can't kill Naraku if he hurt her, but I won't let him touch a single hair on her head while I'm there. She could run away, but to where? She can't stay in the North for obvious reasons. She can't go to the East because Koga will kill her for being human, thank you Father. Ah-Un of the South would do the same._" Sesshomaru sighed."_Maybe she could go to the West. I could protect her there._" Sesshomaru's thoughts died as he thought of his mother, and how he couldn't protect her. A knock on his door interrupted his self-loathing.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" an annoyingly familiar voice called.

"Enter."

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! I-"

"What are you doing here Jaken?" he asked coldly.

"Lord Inu No Taisho sent for me," replied the stumpy green demon.

"Why?" he asked rather harshly.

"He, well, he said that you need to be…uh need to be…"

"Jaken."

"Watched milord."

_"So Father think s I need to be watched. Well, I can't think about Rin with Jaken here, and I certainly can't go to her if Jaken's here." _Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Jaken, go play with Inuyasha and that servant child," he ordered.

"WHAT?! But milord," he protested, yellow eyes bulging.

"Go, now." And with that the small demon left the room.

Nightfall seemed to come quickly that night. At dinner, Sesshomaru had the choice to sit by Izayoi or Sango, and as a final slap to the face of his father's woman, he chose the demon slayer. While he didn't want to sit by her, he refused to sit by the woman that destroyed his life. When he returned to his room, Sesshomaru found Jaken to be fast asleep.

Sesshomaru figured it was almost time to go when he saw Kagura and a stumbling Naraku go into Rin's tower. After a few minutes Kagura emerged alone.

"Sesshomaru," Rin cried as her body shot up in her bed. She ignored the pain she was feeling and tried to catch her breath. Her forehead was damp from sweat and her eyes were wet with tears. Once she realized it was just a nightmare, she rose from her bed and walked to the window.

Rin soon figured she had slept all day and was actually really hungry. As if on cue, Rin heard he door being opened and rushed to her bed, and in stumbled a drunken Naraku and a sober Kagura.

"Here," Kagura said dropping a plate of food on the bed. "Savor it, you won't be fed again for three days," and then she just walked out the door.

"Why?" she turned and asked Naraku.

"We have business to deal with and we don't have time to come up here."

"Is it about the war?"

"You know what, I'm going to tell you my big plan since I'm so proud of it, and I can't tell anyone else." Rin began to nibble on her plate of food and waited for Naraku to start. "I'm gonna kill the Lord of the West and his family," he cried with joy. Rin started half choking on her food.

"What?! Why?" Rin asked catching her breath.

"If I kill them I can gain control of the Western Lands and soon everywhere else."

"But how? Lords don't let other Lords kill their families."

"Well you see, Inu No Taisho will go to war and then I will kill his wife and two sons, and when he returns I will kill him as he grieves," Naraku exclaimed happily.

"But can't demons sense things?"

"That's what the demon slayer and monk are for. The monk is tricking their senses and the demon slayer can handle that brat Inuyasha, Kagura is going to take care of Izayoi, and I'm going to kill Sesshomaru while he tries to protect his family. It's pretty smart isn't it?"

"Yes, very," Rin lied to avoid a beating.

"Oh, and I'm blocking your door in case the castle gets attacked while I'm away."

"Why bother?"

"Because no one will find out about you," he replied angrily as he walked out and Rin heard her door being blocked off.

Rin ran toward the door and placed her hand on it. "_How am I going to tell him if he can't get in?_" she asked herself as she fell to the floor and began to cry.

"_I'll never see him again. I would do anything to see him one…more…time_," she muttered as her vision slowly went blank.

Rin lazily opened her eyes. "_I can't save him._" She began to cry again. "I want to save him."

"Who?" an emotionless voice asked.

Rin jumped out of bed, completely ignoring any pain she felt, and threw her arms around the person who spoke. "Oh my God, you're alright." Sesshomaru looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Who do you want to save?" he asked again not even commenting on how she entangled herself around him.

Upon realizing what she had done, she swiftly released him, and dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Well?"

"You," she answered still not looking up.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I can handle myself," he said sounding annoyed.

"You and your family must leave here."

"Why? I can't save you if I'm not here, and if my Father and his family leave, I must leave."

"I don't need saving," she whispered.

"Yes, you do. When I got here you were on the floor. You need help," he said lifting her head so their eyes could meet.

"But you're all going to die," she answered, her voice shaking.

* * *

Yay, I actually updated sooner rather than later.

So yeah, that's Naraku's big plan, and of course Rin worries about Sesshomaru. :)

The end was my favorite, although I also enjoyed when Jaken showed up. I tend to find him adorable. The "Why is six afraid of seven" joke was always one that made me laugh, so I figured I might as well add it here too. Oh, and at the beginning when Sesshomaru was talking to himself and said "_Thank you Father._" the subject he was talking about will become important later on. I don't know if you noticed that line or not, but there it is again. Um, I'll try to continue improving my updating habits, and I thank all the reviewers again because you guys make me happy. Like I said in my Would Be Hero A/N, which somehow manged to be 800 words just by itself, I think they chapter was like 3,037 or something, for chapter 7, it's Bleach Ulquiorra/Orihime, reviews for me is like Frown Repellent. I'll check my email, and i smile really big, then my dad laughs at me, of course, he then says good job Savannah.

Anyways, thanks again and remember to R&R or at least try to stay interested.


	8. Chapter 8

Out of all of the times Sesshomaru has heard Rin go on about his safety, this time he had a strange feeling creep into his gut. "Explain," he ordered, but every time Rin opened he mouth, she just began to cry. She continued to try and calm herself, but she still just cried.

"Rin, go get in your bed," he said giving her a new order. She didn't move, and continued to sob. Sesshomaru bent over and carefully lifted the seemingly frozen Rin.

"Please, you must leave," she cried, suddenly finding her voice, as he placed her in her bed. "If you don't, you're all going to be slaughtered." Sesshomaru took a seat beside her on the bed.

"My father will not allow his wife and child be killed while he is away. They will have plenty of guards, and will be staying with Kagura at the castle. Don't worry yourself. They are well protected."

Rin looked puzzled. "Why do you say they instead of we?"

"Because I'm not included."

"What?" she asked shooting up from her bed immediately. "Why won't you be protected? Surely your father wouldn't just let you die!"

"I will not die here," he answered pushing her upper body back down, but she resisted.

"You will if you're not protected, and your family-"

"My father's family," he snapped sharply, still trying to get her to lie back down.

Finally lying back down, Rin sighed. "It doesn't matter, they're going to die."

Sesshomaru stood up abruptly. "Why should I care what happens to that human and half breed? If it wasn't for them my mother would still be alive."

"What happened to your mother?" her voice was confused.

"She died," he answered shortly. After a moment or two of silence, Sesshomaru spoke again. "About five years ago before my father's son was born, he decided to leave my mother to be with that human whore of his. They told me mother was going back to her family, but I knew it was a lie. She was too ashamed to go back. They said I had to stay so I could become _Lord of the Western Lands_," he mocked. "I asked why she had to leave, and my mother told me that Father was taking a new wife and they were going to have a baby." Sesshomaru looked at Rin and they stared at each other until Rin looked away. "She tried to smile for me, but I could see she was hurting." He paused. "After telling my father I hated him, I ran off into the woods behind our castle." He stopped again.

"Only my mother came after me, and when she found me in a forest surrounded field, she begged me to come to her. I refused, and she slowly walked to me and knelt, so when I came to her, she could give me a hug. In that moment of weakness, a demon's sword impaled her." He paused once more, only his eyes looked far away, and when he continued to speak, his voice seemed to be off with his eyes.

"The demon got away while I watched the life leave her eyes. All night I sat there holding my mother's lifeless body until my father found us the next morning." His voice turned bitter and his eyes had returned. "About three days later, everything that belonged to my mother was in a spare bedroom, and my father's woman was in the house."

"Oh, Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry." Her voice was sincere.

"It doesn't matter now," he said brushing the topic aside."What makes you think it's unsafe here?"

"Naraku is an ally of Koga, and plans to have the demon slayer and monk kill Inuyasha, Kagura will kill Izayoi, and kill you while you try to help save your family. He says he'll kill your father while he grieves the loss of his family." Much to Rin's amazement, Sesshomaru didn't seem to be surprised. "Doesn't that affect you at all?"

"Not really, I had a feeling we shouldn't have trusted him," Sesshomaru answered after a second of silence.

"What are you going to do?"

"I will inform my father of the situation, and we'll probably leave tomorrow night." Rin smiled, but mentally sighed, disappointed this was the last she would be seeing him.

"I hope you have a safe journey." She wouldn't look at him, but he still recognized the look in her eyes; it was the same as his mother's.

"You should start packing," he said after several moments.

"Pack? Why should I pack?"

"I'm not just going to leave you here to deal with Naraku," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I'm in no position to travel, I can barely move. Not to mention the fact that you can't fit everything in your carriage," she pointed out.

"I'll be back shortly," he said breaking her door.

"Are you insane? He's going to know someone was up here now!" she yelled.

"He won't be up here until his plan is through, and you'll be gone by then, so it won't matter," he explained.

"Oh," she said sheepishly.

"Besides, I'll be right back," he promised, and then he was gone, and Rin was left confused.

* * *

_Father will know what to do,_ Sesshomaru thought as he stood outside his father's bedroom. As much as he hated going to hid father for help on anything, his desire to save Rin over came his pride. He knocked lightly on the door, knowing that his father would hear, and he did. No more than three second passed before Inu no Taisho stepped out of the bedroom.

"Sesshomaru, do you know what time it is?" he asked, wondering the time himself.

"Father, that doesn't matter," he paused. "I need you help."

* * *

So, yeah, when Sesshomaru's in trouble he goes to his father. I thought what happened to his mom was sad enough, but I couldn't really think of what could have happened to her. Sorry it's so short, but I'm certain the next one will be longer. :)

Review and tell me what you think. I might post it sooner rather than later that way.

The next chapter should be good though. Rin will meet Inu no Taisho, and someone will leave the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

"How could you? I trusted you, and you bring him here?"

"Rin, calm down; he can help."

"That's just it! He can't help. Don't you get it?" Rin was so worried about Sesshomaru bringing his father, she forgot about her wounds, and began arguing with him.

"Rin, just stop it," he growled.

"And what should I do instead? Dance? Clap? Cheer?" she groaned as her pain caught up with her.

"You should calm down so we can save you from here," he repeated for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

_They fight like they're married, _Inu no Taisho mused silently as he watched them argue.

"Father, what do you have in mind for this?" Sesshomaru asked, turning away from Rin.

"Well, first, let her drink this," he said handing Rin a bottle containing what looked like water. "I can try to buy you like I bought Inuyasha's friend."

Rin swallowed some of the water before shooting down his idea. "I'm no servant. He won't sell me, not to you anyways," she added the last part as an afterthought.

"Then we'll just have to sneak you away. You said Naraku won't be up here for days, correct?"

"Yes, but-" Sesshomaru held up his hand to stop here from protesting, and his father continued.

"Sesshomaru, you, Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Jaken will leave in the middle of the night and return home. If it is overrun, you will grab what is needed, and stay in the woods. Izayoi and myself will remain to keep up appearances, and shall leave three days from now."

"I can't travel the way I am, you guys go ahead and save yourselves," Rin argued.

"You. Are. Coming. With. Me. Am. I. Clear?" Sesshomaru said slowly, losing his patience.

"No. You're. Not. Clear." Rin said mocking his tone. "How. Am. I. Supposed. To. Travel?"

Inu no Taisho laughed to himself at the scene. _She's as stubborn as he is._

"You're leaving with me and that's final," he said staring her straight in the eyes.

"I can't. I won't."

"I'm not giving you a choice."

"I'll just trouble you."

"The only way you're troubling me is by trying to argue about it." Rin sighed, knowing she was defeated.

"Then it's settled. You will have to leave late tomorrow night, so I will allow the children to sleep as long as they can, that way you won't have to camp out too early. I will have the bags prepared before your takeoff. Does that sound alright?"

It was the only plan available, so it had to be alright, but he was actually attempting to break the staring contest that had formed between his son and the hidden princess. Though both had listened to him, they refused to look away from each other. "Sesshomaru, perhaps it is time for us to leave. We need to prepare. Rin, Izayoi and I will also prepare your bag so there is nothing for you to worry about."

Rin shook her head in confusion. "Wait, I understand that she's your wife," she began, ignoring Sesshomaru's snort of annoyance, "but how do I know _I_ can trust her?"

"I assure you, Rin, she can be trusted. Inuyasha will be with you, and she would never do anything that could potentially harm him. Besides, she is also a human woman," Inu no Taisho explained, also ignoring his son's snort, "so she could be a bigger help than I could with both yours and Kagome's bag."

"What do we have to lose, right?" she sighed.

"Our lives?" Sesshomaru offered.

"Come, Sesshomaru, the sun will be rising soon, and we need to act like everything is normal." They began to exit when Inu no Taisho stopped. "Oh, and Rin, finish up that water I gave you earlier, it'll help you feel better." Sesshomaru side glanced at his father as he pointed at the forgotten bottle beside Rin, but said nothing, and the two left.

"Sesshomaru," Inu no Taisho called softly.

"Yes, Father?"

He looked as if he was about to say something, but lost his nerve. "Are you almost ready to leave?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered, not addressing his father's behavior, but instead asking a question of his own. "Are Inuyasha and that servant child aware of the plan?"

"No," he said shaking his head, "And, at the moment, I prefer it that way. I told them that something came up, and they were headed back to the castle without Izayoi and me." Inu no Taisho paused and looked at his oldest son with sadness in his eyes. "Son, _when_ me and Izayoi die, I need you to protect Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Father, you intend to fight?"

"Yes," he answered without the slightest hesitation. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction. "Are you truly that surprised, Sesshomaru?"

"I suppose not. I will protect them," he vowed. "Why isn't your woman leaving?" he asked, believing it was the human way to run in the face of danger.

"Couldn't you call her Izayoi just once?" he requested with the sadness still in his eyes. "Just to me?"

Sesshomaru frowned, not use to seeing that emotion in his father's eyes. For years he had hated that woman, and even considered her very name a curse. However with one look in the golden eyes of his father, he swallowed his pride. "Why isn't Izayoi leaving?"

His father smiled, but it was still a sad smile. "Thank you, son." Sesshomaru didn't verbally respond, but nodded his head. "Izayoi will not leave my side. She knows that she will probably die, but she still won't leave," he frowned. "I asked her to think of Inuyasha, but she said that he will be safer with you than her, and she won't leave me here alone. One of my greatest hopes is that you will find a woman like that when you marry."

Inu no Taisho held out his hand to his son, and Sesshomaru quickly clasped hands with his father, and shook. Removing his hand first, Inu no Taisho wrapped his arms around him in a hug, and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "Thank you so much, Sesshomaru."

Uncomfortable in the melancholic atmosphere, Sesshomaru nodded. "It's almost time to leave. Should I go get Rin?" Inu no Taisho looked sadder than Sesshomaru could ever remember when he merely nodded his head.

"It's time to leave." Rin stated more than asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure this is such a good idea? Maybe you all should leave without me so-"

"Stop it. We have already had this discussion," he glared as he grabbed her, and led her silently out of the tower, and to where his family stood.

"Goodbye, my dear," Izayoi said hugging Inuyasha as tears streamed down her face.

"Don't cry, mother," he said struggling to get out of her grasp. Finally escaping, he wiped away her tears. "We'll all be together again soon."

"Is everything ready?" Sesshomaru asked before Izayoi break down.

"Oh, yes," she said standing and dabbing her eyes. "You must be Rin," she smiled as she pulled Rin into a hug. "Thank you," she whispered lightly in her ear.

"Thank you, I mean, for risking everything-"

Releasing her, Izayoi cupped her face. "You have helped us more than you could ever know."

"Lord Sesshomaru, are we seriously going to travel with two humans and a half-breed?" Jaken asked lowly so only his master could hear him.

"You will hold your tongue, Jaken," Sesshomaru said giving him a cold glare.

"Ah, yes, milord. So sorry, please forgive me." Sesshomaru didn't answer him, but watched as Izayoi told Rin what all she had packed, and thanking her over and over again.

"Sesshomaru, Rin, it's almost time for you to leave. Could I speak to you for a moment?" Rin shared a troubled look with Sesshomaru, who had kept his face blank, before they walked over to meet him.

Once they were distanced far enough from the others, Inu no Taisho spoke. "I just wanted to go over the plan once more," he quietly.

"We are to sneak over to the castle, grab what we require, and if it is occupied with Naraku or Koga's men, hide in the forest until it is safe," Sesshomaru frowned, not liking the cowardice of the plan, but he made a vow to his father, and he intended to keep it.

"That is correct, and take care of Inuyasha and Kagome," he added.

"Oh, don't worry, sir. They will be well taken care of," she smiled.

"I don't doubt it," he said returning her smile, but like his earlier smiles, it, too, was sad.

"When will we be meeting up?" she asked, oblivious to the end of their plan.

"We, probably, will not," Inu no Taisho frowned. Sesshomaru watched as her smile began to fade.

"I'm confused, I thought you and Lady Izayoi are planning to leave in three days, shouldn't we have a rendezvous point?"

"My dear, Izayoi and myself do not believe we will make it to three days," he said keeping his voice level.

"Sesshomaru?" she said turning to the demon next to her. "What's going on?" He looked down at her and frowned.

"My father and Izayoi plan to distract Naraku, as we leave."

Rin's eyes began to bulge with tears as she turned back to Inu no Taisho. "You're going to die?" she asked, hoping she was mistaken.

"It seems that way," he answered softly.

"But why? You don't have to! Please, leave, forget any of you ever met me, please, save yourselves," she said as more and more tears escaped her eyes. "I'm not afraid of Naraku, I can handle him while you go."

"It's not that simple, my dear. I am ready to meet my fate, as is Izayoi."

"But it's not necessary, I'm not worth all this trouble. Really, I promise, I'm not. Please reconsider, I-"

"Rin," Sesshomaru said stopping her. "You cannot change his mind anymore than you can change the weather."

"But, if you won't leave me behind, then come with us. You can-"

"Rin, if I left, I wouldn't be a very good distraction," Inu no Taisho tried reasoning.

"But, it's just not necessary. You have Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and now Kagome, they need you. No one needs me. Nobody will even notice when I'm gone. You and Izayoi have a family, and, and, and-" Rin began to cry harder.

Sesshomaru glanced at the guilt-stricken woman beside him, and then to his father, who eyes held a look of anguish. In an attempt to rationalize with Rin, Sesshomaru began to speak.

"Rin."

She didn't respond.

"Rin."

Again, she stayed still.

"Rin, look at me," he ordered lightly, but with enough force that she obeyed. "You are asking my Father to do something would shame him." She didn't speak, but cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Asking him to let a human replace him in death; it would disgrace his name."

"Why?" she muttered, her tears slowing. "Why can't it be honorable to want to _live_ rather than _die_?"

"It is our way," he replied calmly.

"You, you cannot be okay with this, this madness," she said looking at him with disbelieving eyes.

"I am. It is my Father's choice, and I will not fight him on it."

"Do not worry, my dear," Inu no Taisho said trying to calm her.

"I don't want anymore blood on my hands," she sniffled. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what she was referring to, but decided it would be best not to question her on it.

"There won't be; it will be on Naraku's," he said clearly.

"But, if hadn't been so stupid, and watched your carriage that day, you would be fine," she cried.

"Naraku doesn't know anyone has seen you. I'm certain he was planning on killing us the moment he invited us here. So do not worry, all will be well," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Now you must be on your way."

As Kagome and Inuyasha gave their last goodbyes to Inu no Taisho and Izayoi, Sesshomaru hung behind with Rin, who was still sniffling. Izayoi gave a small wave in their direction, and Rin forced a minor smile, and even Sesshomaru gave a short nod to his Father's woman.

Once the goodbyes were over, the odd party of demon, humans, and one in between, started down the path toward the Western lands. Sesshomaru glanced down to Rin, who was looking over her shoulder. Nonchalantly, he too, looked behind him, and frowned.

Inu no Taisho had Izayoi in a gentle embrace, and had let a single tear slip down his fallen face.

* * *

Let's be honest, I attempted to make it sad, but I'm not so sure I pulled it off. I actually wrote this a month ago, while I was feeling down, but waited until I finished my other chapter in another story, but I still haven't finished it, so I figured "What the Hell" and posted this anyways.

I could totally see Sesshomaru calling Izayoi by her name, even if only in his Father's presence, especially knowing he was going to die, and was saving someone Sesshomaru was forming a connection with. I don't know. I think it's kind of a 50 50 shot. I could also see Rin begging for Inu no Taisho and Izayoi to save themselves rather than her. But then again maybe you can't. It's a 50 50 shot.

I would enjoy a review, even if it is telling me that I should never attempt sadness again, though I'm not quite so sure it was _that_ bad.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun began to rise as Sesshomaru killed the third demon that attacked, and Rin took it among herself comfort the smaller children as he cleaned his sword.

"Shh, it's okay. The demon is dead," Rin said gently. "There's no need too cry anymore."

"B-but, w-what if more come, a-and Sesshomaru is g-gone?" Inuyasha cried.

"Then, I'll protect us," she smiled.

"You? You're just a pathetic, weak human," Jaken scoffed. "If Lord Sesshomaru left, you would all die. I, of course, would be-," Jaken's words were lost, as Kagome and Inuyasha began to wail louder.

"Why would you say something like that in front of them?" Rin yelled, glaring at the green impish demon.

"You need to shut your mouth, you stupid human! I only speak the truth, without Lord Sesshomaru-," Jaken's words were again lost when, without warning, a rock zoomed into his head.

"Jaken," a cold voice spoke.

"Yes, milord?" Jaken answered meekly.

"Keep quiet," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes, milord," he said resignedly.

With the children now quiet, Rin took the silence as an opportunity to speak to the demon she has to thank for her freedom, who was currently lying under a nearby tree resting. "Uh, Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?" he said, barely opening his eyes to look at her.

"I think it could be beneficial if you could teach me how to fight," she said, digging her foot into the ground; after all, she wasn't use to making requests of people who help her.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, Jaken's right. If you left, we'd be defenseless. We couldn't last." She said, her voice stronger. Silence reigned for several minutes.

"It won't be necessary, I told my father I would protect all of you, and I will," he said, finally, more than slightly offended in her lack of faith in him.

"But-"

"That's all I have to say on the matter," he said, officially ending the conversation.

Rin, though profoundly confused as to why he refused her request, didn't argue, and walked to her own tree to sulk under, and check her bandages. "Sesshomaru?" she called, almost hesitantly.

He, however, had no hesitation in coming to her. "What?"

She showed him skin that was supposed to be bruised, but was now her natural color. "It doesn't even hurt anymore." Her voice was almost frightened, but Sesshomaru brushed it aside.

"We should continue towards the castle," he said, deciding it was best not to tell her yet.

"What if this means something bad?" Rin said, not trusting the new development.

"It doesn't," he disagreed. "We need to get moving. Jaken," he called out for his servant.

"You don't know that, Sesshomaru-," Rin tried again, but he ignored her, instead opting to order the small demon to gather the children.

* * *

"Stay down and don't make a sound," Sesshomaru instructed as a small group of soldiers came walking down the path. They were laughing.

"I can't believe it's taken this long to kill that traitorous whore."

"No kiddin', I figured they killed her when they killed that mutt husband of hers. It's too damn bad that half breed got away."

"It doesn't matter, they'll find him; at least, Izayoi dies at sunset."

Rin glanced at Inuyasha, who had a look of absolute horror on his face, and once the soldiers passed, hurried to his big brother. "Sesshomaru, we have to go back!" he said tugging on the arm of his sibling's sleeve.

"No, Inuyasha, stop it," he ordered calmly. "We continue west."

"But we have to; they're going to kill mother!"

"I've made my decision," Sesshomaru said. "We continue west."

"No," Inuyasha said, angrily stomping his small foot.

"I will not repeat myself a third time, Inuyasha."

"I said no," Inuyasha said, having no problem repeating himself.

Noticing how annoyed Sesshomaru was becoming, and knowing he would love to return to avenge his father, Rin cut in. "Inuyasha, we should listen to your brother. He knows what he's doing." She placed a gentle hand on his small shoulder. "He has a plan; it'll be okay."

"No, it won't. She's going to die, and he won't help her!" Inuyasha yelled, running off into the surrounding woods,

"Inuyasha, come back," Rin called as she followed.

"You stupid human, come back here, you can't help him," Jaken shouted as he, too, followed after them.

"Oh, no," came a child's voice from behind a nearby tree. Sesshomaru turned to see the small human servant, Kagome, walking slowly towards him. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What?"

"S-should we go after them? What if they get eaten by a demon," she paused as her eyes widened with fear, "or Master Jaken?" A loud gasp escaped her mouth. "What if Master Jaken tries to eat them?" With that thought, she began to cry.

Sesshomaru was losing his patience with children today. "Stop crying."

"But w-what if he e-eats them?" she sobbed. "I don't w-want Inuyasha t-to die."

He couldn't help but smirk internally; amused by the small child's fear of Jaken, of all demons. "He's not going to eat them."

"But he's a m-mean, vicious demon! He said he'd c-cook me this m-morning if I d-didn't stop c-crying," she said, beginning to cry harder, "a-and feed me t-to everyone."

"Did I not just tell you he wasn't going to eat anyone? Now, stop crying," he ordered yet again. She must have believed him for her tears stopped almost immediately.

At least until Jaken came running out of the woods dragging an unconscious Rin and Inuyasha behind him. "Milord, a demon attacked." Kagome let out a high-pitched scream.

"He tried to eat them and now wants to cook them!" she accused, springing over to Jaken and began striking him. "No. I. Won't. Let. You. Eat. Them."

"Eep, milord, do something, please."

Sesshomaru walked over to the scene, and lifted Kagome with one hand, "Stop."

She looked as though she was contemplating her options, and after hitting Jaken once more for good measure, complied.

"Jaken, what happened?" he demanded, putting Kagome back on the ground.

"I'm unsure, milord. I believe a demon made them faint. I only found them like this." Jaken explained, badly.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment; surely, Rin would have screamed for him if she was in danger.

Inuyasha began to come to, and Kagome rushed to his side. "Oh, Inuyasha, are you okay," she asked with worry in her voice.

"That man, he seemed so nice, I thought he liked us," Inuyasha frowned, rubbing his head. "He threw me against a tree, and she just watched; she looked so scared."

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked, positive it wasn't possible.

At that moment, Rin jumped up.

"Sit back down, you fool. You aren't looking too good," Jaken said, attempting to be helpful. However, Rin ignored him, and spoke directly to Sesshomaru, her voice full of terror.

"Naraku knows we're here."

* * *

I'm so bad at updating, I know, and you have my apologies. Strange thing is, the chapters are already written, I just have to type them up; what does that say about me? Procrastinator? Sigh.

Anyways, it's kinda short, but the next chapter picks up better, and is actually my favorite so far. Hopefully, it'll be posted sooner rather than later, but considering how I always say that, I won't say it this time. It will eventually get posted though, and reviews can help me make more a better story, and keep me more interested in it, so reviews are appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure it was him and not a demon?" Kagome asked, hopeful.

"Trust me, it was him," Rin said, killing Kagome's hope. "Sesshomaru, we need to talk, alone." He nodded, and the pair walked across the clearing.

"What happened?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"Well, after he threw Inuyasha, he said," she paused, unsure how to phrase her next sentence, "he said, your father and Izayoi are both dead now."

"I see," he said emotionlessly. "Does Inuyasha know yet?"

She shook her head. "How are you going to tell him?"

"I'm going to inform him his mother and father are dead," Sesshomaru said simply.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"This is hardly a laughing matter."

"But he's only five; he has to be told carefully," Rin advised, it was all in her books.

"No, he needs to be told the truth," he disagreed.

"I suppose, but there's more." Sesshomaru kept silent, waiting for her to continue. "He said Koga has our scent, and his sons are on their way to bring me back."

"They don't stand a chance," Sesshomaru said confidently. "As it is, however, we have to reach the castle soon. Gather everyone, and we'll continue west."

Rin nodded, and the group began their journey. They walked mainly in silence until Sesshomaru announced it was time to set up camp. As Jaken prepared dinner, Rin took Kagome to bathe in a nearby spring, and Sesshomaru was to tell Inuyasha about his parents.

It took a great deal of convincing before Sesshomaru allowed Rin and Kagome to leave the campsite, but he eventually relented under the condition if she needs help, she'll call for him.

"Oh, look, Miss Rin, there it is!" Kagome smiled happily. Once they were done bathing, they decided to sit and relax for a few extra minutes. "This feels so good. I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are having as good a time as us," Kagome said, still smiling.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Rin figured Inuyasha was probably crying, and hoped Sesshomaru was being gentle.

"Miss Rin? I think I hear something," Kagome whispered.

"Hurry up and get dressed," Rin commanded, and the two quickly began to make their way back to camp.

They had only been walking for and minute before two boys literally ran into them. "Ouch," Kagome groaned as her and Rin fell to the ground.

"Oh, sorry," the boys mumbled as they helped Rin and Kagome up. They looked to be in the same age range as Rin and Kagome, but the older one had a Mohawk whereas the small one had dimples.

"We were having a race," the older boy added. "Are you ladies alright?"

"We're fine," Rin said a little too quickly, trying to maneuver around them. "We have to get going."

"At least let us introduce ourselves," the older one, again, requested.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," Rin smiled weakly, remembering her agreement with Sesshomaru.

"I'm Ginta, and this is my brother, Hakkaku," he said, smiling brightly.

"It's very nice to meet you, but we really have to be going," Rin said, again, in her attempt to side step them.

"Fine, but maybe we should walk you back to wherever you're going; such pretty girls like yourselves shouldn't be in the woods alone this late," he offered.

Rin smiled. "Thank you, but we'll be fine."

"Here you go," Hakkaku said handing Kagome a daisy, dimples obvious.

"Thank you," she said, blushing.

"So, what're your names?"

"We're-"

"We have to be leaving," Rin said cutting Kagome off.

"But, Miss Rin, they seem so nice," Kagome, still pink, beamed as she ran to the flower patch a few scattered trees away.

"Wait, 'Miss Rin'?" Ginta repeated, "as in the princess of these lands?"

"Princess? I thought Lord Naraku only had a son, Prince Sota?" Rin questioned, praying she was coming across as a commoner.

"No, he has a daughter, too, apparently. Everyone's looking for her," Ginta shrugged. "You know come to think of it, you kind of match her description."

"Oh, really?"

"Wait a second."

"Oh no," Rin whispered, just as Ginta yelled, "you are her."

"My father will be so happy I found you," Ginta smiled, "Can't say I'm too disappointed either. You haven't heard about the pact?" Rin shook her head, too nervous to say anything. "We're going to be married!"

"SESSHOMARU!" Rin screamed as loud as possible causing Kagome and Hakkaku to run and see what they missed.

"Are you crazy? Why would you call him?" Ginta said, looking over his shoulder. "My father just helped your father kill his father. He isn't going to help you; he's going to kill you."

But it was too late; Sesshomaru was already there, with Inuyasha and Jaken in tow.

Rin didn't waste anytime grabbing Kagome's hand, and rant to Sesshomaru, who, she knew, would be expecting a full explanation. "Sesshomaru, this is Ginta and Hakkaku, Koga's sons."

"And you're future husband," Ginta said, having regained his composure.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "'Future husband'?"

"Do you have a problem with that, dog?"

"Koga and Naraku made a deal after they realized I was gone," Rin cut in, hoping to draw Sesshomaru's glare away from Ginta.

"Rin, do you want to marry him?" Sesshomaru asked, not removing his glare from the wolf prince.

"No," she answered shortly.

"I'll kill you!" Inuyasha screamed, as Kagome held him back, pleading with him to calm down.

"Kagome is my girl," Hakkaku argued, and in the next moment, Kagome slipped, and the two were rolling on the ground fighting.

"Inuyasha, please stop it," Kagome said as she started to cry. Inuyasha paused mid punch, and walked back to Kagome.

"Ha, she only called you over there because she knew you'd lose," Hakkaku taunted.

"Enough," Ginta growled at his brother, causing him to immediately cease speaking. "Rin, you belong to me now, I demand you get over here."

"No," Rin refused.

Ginta scoffed. "You must have misunderstood me. I wasn't asking. Now, get over here."

"I believe she already told you no," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"No one asked you. She is my soon-to-be bride, she will do as I say."

"You fool, do you want to die?" Jaken asked in disbelief.

"Rin, get over here, now," Ginta commanded for the third time.

"No," Rin answered, shaking her head to emphasize.

"You will go with me," Ginta said, staring at Rin with a look to kill.

"The hell she will," Sesshomaru interrupted. "She's staying with me."

Ginta began to walk toward her to forcefully take her with him. "Touch her, and I will kill you," Sesshomaru promised, touching the hilt of his sword.

Ginta stopped and sighed. "Forgive me, Rin. It's just seeing you with that dog caused my mother's jealousy to emerge." He continued is walk toward her, but instead of taking her with him, pressed his lips firmly on her own, making Rin's body stiffen. "I will see you again," he whispered in her ear.

"Bye Kagome," Hakkaku called cheerfully, and in the next moment both princes were gone.

"What was that about?" Jaken asked, feeling as though he missed something major.

"I have no idea," Rin murmured.

* * *

I was going to combine chapters 11 and 12, but it didn't flow right, so now ya'll have to wait, and it wasn't as long as I said it would be. Look at the bright side, it's out in a timely manner this time. : ) I've got the basics planned out, and I think the upcoming chapter will really intrigue some of you, I'd hope for all, but you can't please everyone.

In the next chapter we're going to see Sesshomaru's thoughts on the kiss, and Inuyasha behavioral change after learning about his parents, plus another cliffhanger, because you guys should know by now how much I like them.

Here's to hoping I can get Chapter 12 out as quickly as I did this one. Don't forget to review. : )


	12. Chapter 12

"_He kissed her, and she let him. How dare she!" _Sesshomaru was having an internal battle with himself; it had been the same battle for the past two days since meeting Ginta, but all of these arguments ending in the same way. He has no right to her. He can't tell her what to do.

"Uh, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What is it, Kagome?" he answered boredly.

"Do you know what's wrong with Inuyasha? He won't talk to me. I told him I was sorry for Hakkaku, but he still ignored me. Did I do something wrong?" she asked almost frantically.

"No, you didn't do anything, but leave him be for a while. He doesn't want the company," Sesshomaru offered.

"Are you mad at me, milord?" she asked sadly.

"No," he looked her in the eyes, "should I be?"

"I don't know, milord," she replied looking at the ground. "It's all my fault Ginta wants to marry Miss Rin."

"How do you figure?" he asked, curious as to how the five year old could blame herself for everything wrong with their situation.

"Jaken told me so. He said if I hadn't said Miss Rin's name, everyone would be in a better mood," she revealed.

"Of course," Sesshomaru muttered, deciding to punish the imp the next time he saw him. "Even if you hadn't said Rin's name, everyone's mood would still be like this."

"So it's not really my fault?" she asked, hope tinting her eyes.

"No, it's not," he reassured her.

"Thank you, milord!" she said as she flashed a smile and ran off.

"_Speaking of Inuyasha, where is he?_" Sesshomaru glanced around the campsite, and noticed Inuyasha wasn't there. "Jaken."

"Yes, milord?" Jaken answered looking up from the roasting fish.

"Where is Inuyasha?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, milord. I will go look for him right now," as Jaken spoke, he ran into the surrounding forest.

"I guess, I'll look after lunch," Rin said walking over to the fire. After a moment, she spoke, calling his name. "Sesshomaru?"

"What?" he asked, glancing over at her.

"Are you alright?" her voice was full of worry.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem, um, I don't know; nevermind," she said shaking her head.

"If you have something to say, say it," he said plainly.

"You seem like something is troubling you ever since we ran into Ginta, and-"

"His father did kill my father," he snapped.

"I know, I'm sorry; it's none of my business," she said inhaling sharply. "Uh, Kagome? Can you come help me?"

"Of course, Miss Rin, with what?" she asked cheerfully; completely oblivious to the awkward situation.

"Uh, we need more firewood," she said quickly. "Now. Let's go."

"But look! Inuyasha's coming!" she said running over to him. "Hey Inuyasha, maybe playing will make you feel better?" she suggested innocently.

"Get away from me, you stupid servant!" he said as he pushed her to the ground.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong with you!" Rin exclaimed as she rushed to Kagome's side.

"It's all you and that stupid servant's fault my mother is dead!" Rin stopped moving. "If it weren't for your parents and her masters, I would be with my mother right now, but no, everyone has to save you."

"Inuyasha, enough," Sesshomaru said warningly.

"No! It's all their fault, and yours. We would have left together had you not-"

"I said enough, shut your mouth," his tone was no longer warning, but was threatening, causing Inuyasha to run back into the nearby trees.

Rin watched as he ran, bit her lip, and looked down at the child on the ground."Kagome, are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes, milady, I'm fine," she replied as she stood up. "I'm going to get some more firewood."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"No, thank you," she replied as she walked in the opposite direction of Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru?" she called, turning to face him. "Had you not what?" Sesshomaru stood up and began to walk in the direction Jaken originally took to find Inuyasha. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" she yelled as she chased after him.

"I don't have to explain anything to you," he said coldly.

Rin looked as though he slapped her. After she recovered, she said, "You're right. You don't." With nothing left to say, she went back to the fire.

He stopped walking, and quickly glanced at her. "_What's wrong with her? Normally she would have pressed on. Why did she stop?_"

* * *

"_Lunch will be ready soon. I hope everyone will be back by then._" Poking at the fire, she sighed. "_Or maybe I don't. I never really liked Jaken, Inuyasha pissed at everyone, Kagome is sad, and then there's Sesshomaru. I don't get what's wrong with him. I know I shouldn't question him, and I'm extremely grateful he saved me, I just wish he would open up a little. Tell me what we're doing_."

"Rin, don't burn the fish," Jaken yelled. Rin looked up to Jaken and Sesshomaru watching her.

"Milord, should I go find Inuyasha and Kagome?" Jaken asked.

"Yes."

"Here, I'll go find them," Rin offered, stepping away from the fire.

"Inuyasha hates you right now; Jaken can go find them," he said calmly, realizing that she's trying to not be left alone with him.

"I'll be back, milord," Jaken smiled smugly, toward Rin, as he left.

"Are you trying to avoid me now?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat under a nearby tree, although he was already sure of the answer.

Rin shook her head. "Why would I do that?"

"Why don't you tell me?" he retorted.

"I'm not," she answered confidently, unsure of why she was lying to him. She sighed inwardly. "Okay, fine. I'm avoiding, but you aren't exactly making it easy on me."

"And why are you avoiding me?" he asked for further clarification.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you want to hear the answer to that."

"If I didn't want the answer I would not have asked," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Alright, fine. You're driving me crazy. You are, clearly, upset with me, but you won't tell me why. You knew the night we left what was going to happen, but now you're trying to make it sound like you had no idea, and that's why you're upset, but you were practically fine until we ran into Ginta," she explained. "It doesn't make any sense."

Sesshomaru frowned as he took in her words. However, before he could respond, Jaken came running forward.

"Milord, milord, come quick," Jaken yelled. Sesshomaru quickly stood up, grabbed Rin's hand, and followed Jaken. When they arrived, they saw the horrible scene that had awaited them.

Rin turned into Sesshomaru's chest for comfort, not wanting to look anymore, as she began to cry. A small body laid on the ground not breathing; a stab wound to the heart appeared to be the culprit, but with all the other cuts, no one could be sure. Bright red tinted the grass with a trickle of blood flowing from the small mouth.

Jaken mournfully handed Sesshomaru a white piece of paper. "I found this with the body, milord, but I don't know what it means."

"What's going on here?" Inuyasha asked as he wandered upon the group no longer at their campsite. His eyes quickly answered his own question as he fell beside Kagome's lifeless body. "What happened? Kagome, please wake up, please. I didn't mean anything I said earlier, I promise, I didn't," he cried as he clung to her figure, covering himself in her blood.

Rin buried herself deeper into Sesshomaru's chest as she cried harder. He lifted the note, and began to silently read to himself.

_Dear Sesshomaru and my lovely future wife,_

_You really should keep a better eye on you travel companions. She was just sitting here crying, and playing with the grass. You'd be proud, though, Sesshomaru, she never once shed a tear because of the pain I was inflicting on her. It was almost a disappointment. I kept expecting her to call for one of you, but she just stared blankly at me. Gave me the creeps. Oh well, she won't being staring at anything anymore. _

_Until next time, _

_Ginta._

Sesshomaru crumpled the paper, and threw it on the ground as he placed a hand on Rin's head.

* * *

Sorry about the delay, but it's here now. : )

I promise as the story continues, the plot holes will be filled. I can't decide how I like this chapter, but you can go ahead and let me know how you like by reviewing. Not much to say, really. I thought about the cliffhanger being who died, Inuyasha or Kagome, but I changed my mind. I figured it's still a cliffhanger, so I'm still telling the truth from my last author's note, which is the important thing.

Hints for next time:

Sesshomaru and Rin will be at odds again over a plan, and there will be another cliffhanger. A real one. A huge one. It's already written in my notebook waiting to be typed, so I know it's gonna shock the hell out of some of you.


	13. Chapter 13

Sesshomaru placed Rin carefully on the ground, and drew his sword, holding it inches away from Kagome's body.

"What are you doing? I won't let you hurt her," Inuyasha yelled as he held onto the shell that was once Kagome.

"Move, Inuyasha," he ordered, calmly.

"No! I won't ever let her be hurt again," Inuyasha cried as he clung harder to his friend.

"Milord, you can't possibly be thinking about bringing her back to life," Jaken said, glancing from Tenseiga to his master.

"You can do that?" Rin asked, looking up to him.

"Yes," he said quickly. "Now, Inuyasha, move."

Inuyasha stepped aside, allowing Sesshomaru to see the small, imp like creatures hovering over the human child. With a swift swipe of his sword, Kagome began to breathe again, and after several moments of silence, she spoke.

"Milord? But he killed me?" Her voice was full of confusion.

"Kagome! You're alive!" Inuyasha said as he flung his arms around her. "I'm sorry, I know it wasn't really your fault, please forgive me, I swear, I didn't mean it."

Rin ran up, and hugged her as well. "Are you alright? Do you need to eat or something? You must be starving."

Kagome gave a small shake of her head. "I'm okay. Can we go back to camp now? I don't like here."

"Of course, let's go," Rin smiled as she and Inuyasha began the walk back to their fire. "We'll make sure the food is ready for you."

"Thank you, milady," Kagome said, attempting to stand before falling three steps later. Jaken mumbled something with a sigh of relief, as he followed after Rin and Inuyasha, leaving her with Sesshomaru.

"Kagome."

"Yes, milord," she answered, not quite looking at him.

"Why didn't you call for me?" he asked, watching the little girl dig her foot into the ground uncomfortably.

"I didn't want to be a burden on you," she explained quietly.

He watched her silently. He couldn't understand how she came to that conclusion at the age of five. "Who said you were a burden?"

"Jaken said if I got into too much trouble you were gonna leave me somewhere," she said as she picked at the grass.

Sesshomaru studied the small girl on the ground in front of him, and wondered why she even listened to the green demon. "Kagome, if you're every in danger, you are to call for me, regardless of what Jaken tells you."

"Yes, milord," she nodded as she tried once more to walk, only managing a few more steps than before, and falling back to the ground. After a few more tries and fails, Sesshomaru grew bored, and cradled the small, disappointed looking child in his arms as he began to contemplate their next plan of action.

* * *

Within a few days they reached the Western Castle grounds. The castle was swarming with wolves and human soldiers. Among them were Ginta and Hakkaku.

"It looks like they killed everyone, what are we going to do?" Inuyasha whispered, looking frightened.

"_Someone has to be alive. I can smell their demon blood, _Sesshomaru began to think, debating whether or not to leave the group hidden so he can investigate.

"Sesshomaru," Rin's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" he asked, his tone bored.

"I have an idea." He stared at her waiting for her to elaborate. "Well, your father said something important was in the castle, and that it's very important that Naraku and Koga don't get it, right?" He gave a curt nod, and Rin bit her lip. "I can distract Ginta, and you-"

"No."

"What? I didn't even finish."

"I don't care. I refuse to hand you over to that wolf," he said, attempting to end the conversation.

"But if Naraku or Koga find whatever it is you're looking for, we're all in danger. I might as well be useful," she argued.

"I said no."

Then what's your big plan?" she asked, causing him to pause. He didn't have one.

" Do you really think they would let you go? You will end up being married to him, is that what you want?"

Rin looked around before finally letting her gaze rest on Sesshomaru. "Why can't you understand that I just want to help us? Even if that means getting stuck marrying Ginta. You know, how about this; I do want to marry Ginta."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and two child-like gasps went into the air.

"Miss Rin! You can't marry him, he's mean," Kagome yelled as she and Inuyasha came from behind a bush. Her eyes grew sad. "He killed me."

"How long have you two been listening?" Rin asked, wide-eyed and blushing.

"Just now, but Miss Rin-" Kagome started.

"Go help Jaken, both of you," she ordered, shooing the small children away. They quickly left, and she turned back to the expressionless Sesshomaru.

"No."

"No?"

"You aren't marrying that damn wolf," he growled.

"Says who? If it can help, I don't see what it matters," she tried reasoning.

"I said no. You think playing with people will get you what you want?" he asked harshly.

"Excuse me?" she said, angrily. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You want to go toy with the Prince of the Eastern Lands. You want to use your beauty and charm to coerce him into doing your bidding," he explained. "I see you did learn something from that mother of yours."

As soon as he said it, his cheek was stinging. He raised his hand, and touched his face. Not saying anything else, Rin turned to leave, but was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand on her wrist.

"Let go of me," she ordered, attempting to squirm out of his grasp. However, her demand fell on deaf ears.

"If you ever do that again, you won't have to worry about my objections to you marrying him."

"And why is that?" Rin asked unafraid.

"Because if you ever do that again, I give you to that damn wolf." He released her, and stood towering over the small woman. She frowned, but said nothing as she walked back to join their group.

* * *

She hadn't meant to hit him. She couldn't believe she hit him, but there was no changing anything now. Rin sighed. She knew how to help, yet he refused to listen to reason, and that is why she decided to take matters into her own hands.

The trail was ending, and she knew she was making the right decision, regardless of what happened to her. She plastered a smile on her face to match the one looking at her.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" the Mohawk-ed man asked.]

"Ginta, I've thought it over, and I want to marry you."

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced around the camp, and with narrowed eyes, he called out to his demon servant. "Jaken."

"Yes, milord?" he asked, warily. He, too, had noticed who was missing.

"Where is she?"

"We were under the impression she was with you, milord," the small demon frowned.


End file.
